List of DOG Award Winners
This is a list of recipients of the prestigious DOG (Deservement of Greatness) Award, presented in Planet God, in all 7 categories. Table of winners Bravery & Justice 1963 - Sandy Summers Sandy Summers won the Bravery & Justice award for a history of campaigning for civil rights in Crash for people of all races and species, despite strongly prejudiced laws. 2019 - Sri Kash Kashna Kash Kashna received the 2019 Bravery & Justice award as one of the High Judges in the Council of Camerii justice, where he fought against oppressive government decisions using his veto power. He survived two assassination attempts, one of which is being treated as a misdemeanour, and continued to fight against government decisions even after the threats of his life. In early 2019 he was excommunicated for crimes against the government and given asylum in Biackaar. Information & Teaching 2001 - Fickipedia In 2001, Fickipedia won the Information & Teaching award for the second time, having shown consistent educational usage and relevance in an increasingly digital and robotic age. In 2001, it was also announced as the KC's most used encyclopedia platform, even available in oppressive and also less developed parts of the KC. 2019 - The Tumnell Times In 2019, The Tumnell Times Newspaper organisation was awarded the DOG award for exposing Biackaarian government corruption, as well as breaking the Hilda Luigi scandal; news that she attempted to organise the murders of two lawyers organising a case against her during her divorce, even despite Luigi being their majority shareholder. Innovation & Intuition 1949 - Friendly Fat Scientist, physicist, biologist and engineer Friendly Fat won the DOG award in 1950 for his scientific achievements in the fields of Artificial Intelligence, teleportation, space travel and neurosurgery. He had already had an illustrious career, however he had likely not received the award due to his personal friendship with former Fickolean president Yove Kanib. 2019 - Planet Grampa Institute of Technology The Planet Grampa Institute of Technology, based in Planet Grampa, is one of the leading technological organisations in the KC and has developed many solutions to save electricity and reduce waste in the community. It has created one of, if not the most efficient power grid system in the main cities in Planet Grampa of any planet in the KC. Kindness 2003 - Red Nose Day Red Nose Day, the Crashian activist and philanthropist, won the Kindness award in 2003 for his charity efforts and ultimate sacrifice of all wealth and assets to the charitable cause. Leadership & Diplomacy 2019 - Hobo Bamboo Hobo Bamboo was given the Leadership & Diplomacy award in 2019 for his contribution to overseeing, helping organise and leading the former United Planets since 2007 (Mt), as well as helping in the organisation and creation of the New United Planets. Creative Accomplishments 1999 - Sole Minnigan Fickolean film director and producer and icon won the award in 1999 for his contribution to Universal cinema, having created such films as 'Beardy' and 'Lucid Dreams'. His works have been revered across the KC and he is often considered the most influential and talented Fickolean director. 2005 - Blessed Tongwell In 2005 the author and activist Blessed Tongwell, who wrote numerous film manuscripts, epicotras, plays, scripts and books, including 'Datafile', 'Alien Intelligence' and a collected work of thousands of poems and song lyrics, 'The Dandelion', which has been used as lyrics by dozens of artists. He also collaborated with Vinnie Sence on the 'Artist's mural of Doba, Yersvesch'. 2019 - Stephen Carl The 2019 Creative Accomplishments DOG award went to Stephen Carl, Crashian author of numerous best-selling books as well as actor, producer, and script writer for many well-known shows. His works have been catalogued among some of the most influential in history, with 'The Jandanamo Miracle' being among his best known works.